Magician
Magician, also known simply as Magic, is an American wrestler currently signed to Championship Rasslin' Federation. He is a two-time world champion with CRF, having held the CRF Carnage World Championship on two separate occasions, and is noted as the winner of the first match ever promoted by the company. During his time in CRF he has been the leader of the factions Bloodbath and the Ruff Ryders, as well as a member of the dominant stable eXtinction. He is also known for being undefeated in steel cage singles matches, with the steel cage often considered his signature match. Early Career Magician's past is mysterious, with little known other than that he hails from New York City. His first appearance as a wrestler was with the World Wrestling Federation where he was tipped for big things, but after only four months he was released due to a bad attitude, and injuring main event stars in backstage fights. Following his release, he signed with the nascent Championship Rasslin' Federation in search of fresh blood, and was booked in the first ever match held under the CRF banner, which he won. He quickly became one of CRF's biggest stars, and went on to compete in a battle royale to crown the inaugural CRF Heavyweight Champion at CRF's first pay-per-view, Halloween Horror 2005. Although he was unsuccessful, the following month's Thanksgiving Thunder event saw him defeat Raven and Diablo in a ladder match to become the first ever CRF Hardcore Champion. He would prove to be the winner of both the first ever Three Stage of Hell and Four Stages of Hell match in CRF's existence. Established In CRF Magic spent much of 2006 feuding with Vayne over multiple championships. Vayne defeated Magic in a ladder match at Defiance 2006 to crown the inaugural CRF Intercontinental Champion, but Magic would gain revenge later in the year once Vayne was the CRF Carnage World Champion, defeating his old adversary at Slaughter 2006 to win his first World title. He later lost the title to Big Bad John, but competed for it at Showdown 2006 against Vayne and Jake Jones in a steel cage, a match which saw Jones coming off the ultimate victor. Magician also teamed up with Diablo during 2006 as the tag team Hell's Angels, and was a member of Fighter-X's powerful stable eXtinction. When CRF Judgement was introduced, Magician was drafted to it as one of the show's top stars, and represented the brand when he challenged for the honour of being the first ever CRF Champion at Domination 2007, with T-Roc and Lethal representing CRF Carnage and CRF Mayhem respectively. In the Four Levels of Hell match, Lethal won the first round (triple threat), T-Roc won the second round (Hell in a Cell), Magic won the third round (steel cage) and finally T-Roc won the deciding TLC final. In one of Magic's biggest feuds on Judgement, he faced CRF Judgement World Champion Ice in a last man standing match for the title. Although Ice won the match, the injuries sustained at Magic's hands would force him to relinquish the title. However Magic did not manage to capture the championship before CRF's closure in August 2007. The Reopening When CRF reopened, Magic was among the first to return to the company where he made his name. He faced old adversary Vayne in a Three Stages of Hell match at Showdown 2008 for the vacant Carnage World Championship after then-champion Darkness vacated it, but ultimately lost the encounter. However he went on to defeat Vayne in a Three Strikes at Payback 2009 to capture his second Carnage World Championship. Magic is recognised as the final CRF Carnage World Champion, as all four of CRF's World singles titles were unified into the CRF World Championship at Vengeance 2009. As the Carnage World Champion, Magician competed in an elimination chamber alongside CRF Mayhem World Champion Livewire, CRF Judgement World Champion Gary Phoenix, CRF Tag Team Champions Vayne and Jake Jones, and CRF Champion Darkness. Jones would prove to be the winner, but Magic, Livewire and others would reform the old dominant stable eXtinction in support of the ousted Fighter-X, to oppose Jones, Vayne and power-abusing CRF owner Draven. In September 2009, Magic won the first CRF Charity Royal Rumble, personally scoring the three final eliminations, over Eric Omega, Ice and Baby Dogg respectively. As the winner of the first of two rumbles, he and the winner of the second rumble - Magic's old eXtinction stablemate Fighter-X - would face Jones and Monster for the Tag Team Championship. However, Fighter-X is unable to challenge for titles in CRF due to a contract stipulation. Signature & Finishing Moves *'Armtrap crossface' *'Superkick' *''Shut Em Down'' - Unprettier Championships & Accomplishments Championship Rasslin' Federation *2 x CRF Carnage World Championship (final) *1 x CRF Hardcore Championship (inaugural) :*CRF Hall of Fame :*CRF Legend :*Charity Royal Rumble I winner Catchphrases *"Welcome to the Magic show!" Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:1983 births Category:Characters from New York Category:Hardcore wrestlers